1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel covers, and more particularly relates to wheel motor covers
2. Description of the Related Art
Various wheel covers and hubcaps have been previously disclosed For example, Moss U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,891 issued Aug. 2, 1988 titled Wheel Motor Cover, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cover for electric motor in a vehicle wheel wherein the cover has a flexible, air and water impervious sheet material and has a disc like configuration to fit an opening in the wheel at the cooling air exit from the motor. Moss also discloses the presence of openings and protective covers on the cover. Zbykovskii, et al, Soviet Union Patent 569,778 discloses a mine car axle box cover fixing; Deer Great Britain Patent 1,075,709 published Jul. 12, 1967 discloses a hub cap comprising a molding of resilient synthetic resin composition optionally having textile fabric, glass fiber or other reinforcements incorporated in the composition; Rodionoff Great Britain Patent 469,632 published Jul. 29, 1937 discloses covers for hubs of motor vehicles, Cabanes French Patent 720,107 published Feb. 16, 1932 discloses a wheel cover for automobiles; Erns Australian Patent 219,983 published Sep. 11, 1958 discloses a wheel cap; Burckhardt, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,944 issued Mar. 12, 1985 discloses cover plate; Beith U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 issued Apr. 10, 1973 discloses a wheel cover; Reilly U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,883 issued Sep. 22, 1964 discloses a protective hub closure; Chase U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,796 issued Oct. 27, 1942 discloses a hub cap; Paddock U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,417 discloses a wheel guard; Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,207 issued Mar. 2, 1915 discloses a wheel guard; Clark U.S. Design Pat. No. 303,649 issued Sept. 26, 1989 discloses a hub cap having a cloth center; Jeune U.S. Design Pat. No. 103,684 issued Mar. 23, 1937 discloses a wheel; Horn U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,026 issued Oct. 17, 1950 discloses a wheel cover attachment clip; Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,010 issued Nov. 9, 1971 discloses plastic hub cap; Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,949 issued Feb. 4, 1975 discloses a tire splash guard; Hampshire U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,762 issued Nov. 11, 1975 discloses a vehicle wheel cover; Lindhover, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,488 issued Jun. 18, 1981 discloses a hub cover assembly; Lederman U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,807 issued Mar. 23, 1993 discloses a venting wheel bearing end cap; Koyama, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,479 issued Jan. 11, 1994 discloses a resin wheel; Kuck U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,358 issued Jan. 9, 1996 discloses a vented plug for a hub cap; Denton U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,525 issued Apr. 9, 1996 discloses a hub cap; Arnot U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,661 issued Sep. 28, 1971 discloses a motorized wheel; Rogier U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,903 issued Jan. 7, 1996 discloses a wheel hub enclosed by a cover; Rogier, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,331 issued Sept. 9, 1986 discloses a wheel hub having a cover; Ruspa U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,394 issued Dec. 26, 1989 discloses a wheel cover disc; Sakurai, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,258 issued Apr. 3, 1990 discloses electric vehicle having covers; Atwood International Patent Application W087/00802 published Feb. 12, 1987 discloses wheel covers; and Dubost European Patent 409,686 published Jan. 23, 1991 discloses a detachable vehicle hub cap, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Each of the above hub cap covers has one or more of the following disadvantages and/or problems: (a) difficulty in attachment and detachment for quick replacement; (b) lack of easy repair and/or replacement; (c) excessive weight; and/or (d) excessive replacement and/or repair costs.
Consequently, there is a need for a wheel cover for electric motor driven wheels which permits easy repair, replacement, detachment and installation as well as being light weight.